Shade Ombre, the Arrival
by Shade Ombre
Summary: A new person has arrived within the dark town of Happy Tree, the mysterious Shade Ombre. With rumors already rife about the Cat-Boy, what dark secrets is he hiding? My first story, featuring my OC. I may move the rating up in later chapters due to violence, language and maybe themes of a sexual nature. I hope you enjoy!
1. A Prelude

A Prelude.

A brisk winter's breeze flutters around the shores of the cold, dark lake. It is a calm day; calmer than what is it usually is in the dark town that is Happy Tree. A dark town, where those that die, won't exactly stay dead for all that long. The residents died horrific deaths each waking day, and came back about a day later or so, seemingly to repeat this existence for the rest of their lives. Neither aging, nor dying permanently, this town was a Purgatory upon the earth. A town where Psychos wandered unchecked. A town, in which this story will take place…

* * *

On the edge of this dark lake, was a man, although with a more feline attributes to him.

He was sat on the old, wooden pier that jutted out into the lakes freezing water, his legs swaying helplessly over the side. His coal black and ivory white hair getting lightly tasselled by the fell winter wind. His body is lean, and clad in a dark coat with light blue jeans, while his black and white cat tail sways back and forth in an almost drunken fashion. His cold hands rest beside him, while lying beside him is a beautiful violin. One can only imagine the music that this instrument once played. But, its owner has for too long neglected it, music plays no more from its taught strings.

A cold smile breaks across the young man's face. His face was pleasant, likable. But it is the way he smiles, a short smile, pleasant and calm. He is reminiscing. About better times. The time before he came to this accursed town. He rests here, thinking and remembering about his better, past life, for what seems to be an eternity. By the time he decided to call it a day, he was shocked to find that the unfeeling sun had been removed and replaced by the cold, lunar sphere. He sighed. Another day wasted. He needed to sort his new life out. But, for someone like him, that was easier said than done.

He sighed yet again. Maybe, upon tomorrow, a new tale will start, and maybe then, he will get his much needed peace.

"Maybe one day, Shade. One day." He smiled, with that impeccable English accent.

And with that, he left the pier, and his violin behind.


	2. 1 - The New Cat in Town

The New Cat in Town

Pop lounged back in his reclining chair, reading the daily newspaper that he always got, and smoking that ever present pipe that he owned. Cub was messing around with a multitude of toys that lay scattered across the soft carpet of the living room. It was about half eleven in the morning, and the town was now a hive of bustling activity, with people going to and from work although, as Pop already knew, quite a few of them would be seriously injured or dead by the end of day. At this inevitable fact, Pop sighed, and folded his paper up, before dropping it to the side of his chair. He smiled warmly at Cub, who was laughing as he played with his light blue toy train.

The warm, radiant sunlight fell softly in the room through the open curtains, and bathed the room in its bright glow. Pop smiled, before yawning. He was tired, as he had to stay up waiting for Cub to come back, after an unfortunate incident with that blasted dog, Whistle. Well, at least that dog was Flippy's problem now. Pop rested his head back, and began to close his eyes, hoping he could get at least a few minutes rest while Cub was safe and playing with his toys. But, just as Pop had closed his weary eyes, a loud knocking sounded from the door. Pop waited, not sure of who it could be, but also he was in no real mood to see to visitors either.

The knocking came again, slightly louder this time, followed by a voice. "Hey, Pop? It's me, Cuddles. Do you have a minute? I'd like to speak to you." Came the unmistakable voice of the sporting Rabbit.

Pop sighed, knowing that there would be no real way of getting rid of the excitable young man. He got up, and meandered his way to the front door, careful not to step on the mess that Cub was leaving. As he passed his young son, he lightly tasselled his hair, laughing softly.

Pop reached the door, and opened it to see the bright, blonde man standing there, a large smile plastered on his face. Cuddles was wearing his usual bright yellow hoodie, his knee length shorts, and his strange choice of footwear; that being, pink bunny slippers. Cuddles was usually doing something sporty or mildly dangerous around this time of day, so it was unusual for him to pay a visit to the middle aged, pipe smoking man.

"Yes Cuddles? You wanted to see me?" Pop was slightly annoyed, but Cuddles didn't notice. The Blonde man just continued to beam at him, before he began to speak.

"Have you heard about the new guy?" he asked, his voice full of anticipation.

"What? Not really. I had heard that someone was moving here, but other than that, I know nothing." Pop said, annoyed that all Cuddles wanted to see him for was gossip. But he did think that the premise of someone moving to Happy Tree was unusual. While it wasn't a large town, at most about 20,000, but they were all born here. In all of Pop's 50 years in the town, he could not remember a single person moving into the town. You see, the town has a very dark reputation, not that any of the residents seemed to care.

"Aww…It's just that everyone else that I've asked doesn't know a lot either, and then Toothy said that I should ask you, so I came straight here from his place! Sorry if I've bothered you." He cheerily explained to Pop, who just nodded and offered apologies that he couldn't be any more help, although he was slightly confused as to why Toothy said that he would know anything.

"So, what do you know about him, then? I mean, you must know something, surely?" Pop queried as Cuddles turned to leave. Cuddles stopped for a moment, and then turned to face Pop again. He looked slightly unsure with what he was going to say, but he said it anyway.

"Well…He's the one moving into that large house on the outskirts…"

"You mean that mansion that they've just finished building?" Pop remembered when the people arrived to start building it. All from outside the town and, according to Handy, they were all Swiss, or German, or from around that area. Handy said he could tell by the way they did things, and the fact they spoke German. But then again, even Lumpy could have worked out that they were German from that. Anyway, it was apparent that whoever was to move into the mansion was quite rich. And had impeccable taste, from what the finished building looked like. All posh and regal, like one that you'd find in England, rather than over here in the States.

"Yeah! That's the one! Brilliant, isn't it? Anyway, the guy's a cat, and he has black and white hair, and…And…" Cuddles trailed off, distracted by something. Pop looked at him, slightly confused, before stepping out the doorway, and turning to face the way that Cuddles was now looking in. And he saw it.

It was the new guy. He was walking calmly down the street, contemplating the neighbourhood. He looked to be in his early twenties at least, although in this town, looks could be deceptive. But the most striking feature of him, to Pop, was his hair. Pitch black hair mixing with the angelic white. And the large, twitchy ears and silken tail that screamed cat. He was dressed in a sharp suit, matched with a waistcoat and scarlet red tie. Black gloves coated his hands, while he wore shiny, black, leather shoes. Expensive sunglasses sat perfectly on his face, hiding his eyes, and slowly, a small smile crept its way across his face. In this sleepy little area of town, he looked drastically out of place, and it seemed that he knew it.

Cuddles turned quickly to Pop. "_That's him!" _ He whispered, as if afraid that the man would hear him. They watched him as he walked by, hands in his pockets. Although he looked out of place in this area of Happy Tree, he looked like he'd fit right in with the rest of the crowd that calls the town home.

After about five minutes, he had rounded the corner at the end of the street, and disappeared from view. Cuddles smiled widely, and began to speak quickly to Pop, who was now quite curious about this new man in town.

"I say we follow him!" Cuddles quickly said, eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity for this new person. Pop was slightly taken aback, but he knew he should have seen it coming.

"What? No! We can't follow a complete stranger, even if he is new to the town. I don't think he like it if we started to follow him." Pop said adamant with what he'd just said. He couldn't spend the day chasing after someone that he didn't know, besides, he had Cub to look after.

"Aww….Come on! I'm sure you'd want to find more about him, wouldn't you? We don't have to follow him for long!" Cuddles argued. He knew that Pop was as curious as he was, and knew that the man would give in.

Pop sighed and removed his pipe from his mouth. "Fine. We'll follow him for five minutes, and then I'm returning home, okay? You can follow him as much as you want after that. "No sooner had those words left his mouth, Cuddles bounded down the path, smiling. Pop sighed again. He really needed to just learn to say no to people.

_10 minutes later, outside the diner._

"I said I would only follow him for five minutes! Why am I still here?" Pop queried Cuddles, who was loitering at the window of the red and blue diner.

"Because…Your natural curiosity has overcome your reason? I don't know. But he went in the diner! Ha! Now, if we can sneak in, we can see what he's like!" Cuddles smiled even wider than before, while Pop just looked at him. Cuddles lacked any semblance to the word subtlety. Pop just sighed, and opened the door to the diner, and walked in.

The man was sat at a table, waiting. Cuddles darted over to the counter, at which Petunia was serving, although other than Pop and the man, the place was deserted. Pop made his way over to a table, and sat down. He hoped that this would pay off. Cuddles was already speaking to Petunia, questioning her.

"Hi Petunia! What do you know about that man over there?" he said in a hushed tone, while not very subtly gesturing to the man. He seemed not to notice.

"Hey Cuddles. I don't know anything about him. He's only just nicely came in. Why do you want to know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the smiling man in front of her. She had seen him like this a few times, but normally only when something important was about to happen.

"Because, that's the man who's just moved into that mansion! He must be someone special to own a house that size!" Cuddles continued in his hushed voice, turning to glance at the man. He was now contemplating the menu, still with that slight smirk on his face.

"Really? Wow…Wait, did you follow him here, just like that time you followed Flippy and Flaky?" She looked at him, as is she was slightly worried with him.

"Maybe…Hey, why don't you go and take his order? Get his name, and anything else you can secretly get him to tell you!" Cuddles whispered to her, smiling at his plan. Petunia just rolled her eyes and sighed at him. He was a good friend, and was going out with her best friend Giggles, but he could be really annoying when he got exited like this.

"Fine. Just promise me that you will stop following people. Giggles will start to worry." She finished as she walked out from behind the counter, and towards the Black and White haired man. Cuddles just gave that stupid grin that he always gave, to which Petunia gave a short smile, and rolled her eyes again.

_The man's P.O.V_

_Well, this seems a pleasant enough place. Dull, but it will do, for now, at least. Although the items on the menu leave a lot to be desired. Even the stuff they had down at the Dorsia last time I visited would have more flavour. But, I digress. Actually, I should give this place a chance. I mean, this is probably a five-star restaurant for these people. Damn it, I'm doing it again. I must stop judging these types of people. Well, for now, at least._

_Oh and here comes the waitress. Blue hair, lighter blue streak down the middle. Simple blue dress, white apron over the top of it. Pink flower adorning her hair. Around her neck is a green pine shape…Air freshener? Strange. But she is a Skunk after all. You know, she kind of reminds me of that girl down in Santa Fe, about a year ago…Hmmm. That incident could have ended better. Didn't that end with a death? I can't remember. I'm sure she's alright, or at least not missing any vital organs. Apart from her right kidney, but she didn't need it anyway. At least, I assume…_

_The waitress is already at my table, her little waitress notepad and pencil at the ready. How cute. She begins to speak._

"May I take your order?" _Her voice is soft, delicate, like a spring flower. I just look up at her. I can feel the smirk on my face fall slightly. I think for a moment._

"Yes. You can. I'll have…Pepsi, please. Yes, that'll do." _I regained my smirk as I spoke; I knew what she was going to say next. Blondie must think that I couldn't__ have__ see__n__ him when he was following me, or that I couldn't hear him when he asked the waitress to do his dirty work. Blondie….Hmmm, I'll get to him in __a second. First, waitress. And maybe see to the old man that was with Blondie. Kill multiple birds with one stone, right?_

"Can I just ask: What's your name, please? It's just that I've not seen you around here before, and it's unusual for us to get faces that we haven't seen before."_ Neat. Very neat about the way she asked. A passing injection into the sentence…This may help me in the long run, with my plans. Just need to think…_

"Shade. Ombré. Shade Ombré, to be precise. Ah, the reason you haven't seen me around is because I just moved here. I'm going to be living in the mansion, just a slight out of town." _Hmmm…Using my real name….A interesting move, but I hope it pays off. Now, I need her to ask that question…_

"Oh, really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Ombre. Can I get you anything else?" _Perfect._

"Yes. Do you know any nearby places which I can get fine bourbon, and I'd care for some information, Miss…?" _I trail off. I already know her name. It's on the name tag, but I decide to be more polite. Let her t__ell me her name. Politeness never hurts anybody. Well, apart from my friend Nathan. But he's a__ violent__ Bronx loan shark neck deep in the Mafia with a disposition to hate the Spanish__ and Russians__, so he deserves it.__ I'll never understand why I'm still his friend. But, I'll think about that later._

"Umm…Well, I suppose the Casino a few blocks away, but that's closed till about 5pm. Your best bet would be the small bar down the road, or maybe any of the bars down at the waterfront. But what Information do you want?" _Perfect. This is going exactly the way I want it to. Now, to deal with Blondie…_

"The, um, blonde man at the counter. What's his name? It's just that I noticed that he was following me earlier. And he asked you to come over and ask who I was." _Brilliant. Blunt and straight to the point. She hadn't realised that I had heard, and now her face is a mix of__ shock and embarrassment. Blondie at the counter is also embarrassed. It's almost hilarious, as he chokes on the drink that he had helped himself to. _

"Oh, erm, he's called Cuddles. Sorry about him following you. He does that. Although not very often, as he knows almost everyone in town, so it's not like he really needs to follow them to find things out. He did it with you because you're new and, er, all that."

_She giggled in an annoying way. But, if he knows everyone, or almost everyone, then that will be useful. I believe that I and he will be getting to know each other a lot more in the next few days. I sit in silence for a few passing moments, before I speak up again. This was an unbelievably good turn of events…Now all I need is an excuse to meet up with Blondie, or Cuddles…Hmm, what a name. Dammit, I need to stop judging…._

_Blondie, or rather, Cuddles, decided to turn around just before anymore words could fall from my silver tongued mouth. And then he spoke. Annoyingly energetic is one phrase that I can use to describe his voice, although it does have a certain Je ne sais quoi, as the French are oft in saying. _

"Yeah…I'm sorry about all the following you and that. You could say that I'm a very curious person! Anyway, I'm probably going to hanging out in that wood that's really close to your place, practicing some of my sport skills. If you want, you can hang out with me. I don't mind. Then I can show you around and introduce you to the people here!"

_I pause, taken aback. It was like I was being handed everything on a plate. It was going perfectly. Apart from the hang out part. I dislike human companionship as much as is humanly possible. I stared at him slightly, and a smile crept its way across my face. This would go to plan. I can just picture it now, a new wave of…of…It will be perfect. I finally let the words that had been balanced on my tongue fall._

"That would be great. Thanks, Cuddles. I'll be busy till about 2pm, so will that be a good time to join you?"

"It would be great! Anyway, I need to go and see Sniffles about something, so see you later, Shade." _He got up, and made his way to leave the diner, before turning and saying his goodbyes to __the waitress, and the old man, who is apparently called Pop. Another strange name. I leaned back in my seat. Not a day in to my new life here, and I can already feel that this will be brilliant._

_Purrrrfect. _


End file.
